Washington 4, Indians 3
"That's the second biggest arrow I've ever seen." - Maxwell Smart. Washington 4, Indians 3 is the sixth episode of the Get Smart Television series. Plot Maxwell Smart infiltrates an Indian tribe which threatens war against the United States unless its lands are returned. Synopsis A secret agent riding a bus through Arizona is suddenly stopped by a tribe of Native Americans with a message for Control. Washington must give all land taken from the Indians back, or else the Indians will declare war on the United States. Upon hearing this, Maxwell Smart summons the heads of the Army, Navy, and Air Force as well as the Chief of Control to discuss the problem. They agree to send in Maxwell Smart to go undercover and find out why the Indians are attacking and what forces they have. Agent 99 and Max fly down to Arizona where they run into a Indian on the way to Red Cloud's, the leader of the attacking Indians, tribe. Agent 86 disables the Indian and disguises himself as the Indian, allowing himself to sneak into Red Cloud's camp. Unfortunately for Max, the Indian was not on the way to the war council; he was the fiancee of White Cloud, Red Cloud's daughter. Max tries to avoid White Cloud while spying on Red Cloud's war council. He is discovered by some of the Indian leaders while the vote for war was taking place. Agent 86 and Agent 99 are forced to watch Red Cloud launch his secret weapon at the White House: a giant rocket-propelled arrow. The Arrow causes minimal damage to the west wing of the White House, and Max is awarded for his bravery when the Chief introduces him to the new Native American representative to the United States, Red Cloud himself. Characters CONTROL *Maxwell Smart - Don Adams *Agent 99 - Barbara Feldon *The Chief - Edward Platt *Agent 43 - Monroe Arnold THE INDIANS *Red Cloud - Anthony Caruso *White Cloud - Adele Palacios *Running Creek (Bridegroom) - Armand Alzamora *Green Meadows - Barry Russo *Blue Skies - Roberto Contreras *Visiting Chief - Robert Karvelas (uncredited) THE CHIEFS OF STAFF *Air Force General - Willis Bouchey *Admiral - Bill Zuckert *Army General (Custer) - Donald Curtis Weapons and Gadgets *Micro-Camera *Electric Snake *Miniature Radio Receivers *Saddle Transmitter *Tomahawk Radio Locations *Red Feathers camp Quotes *Max (to Red Cloud): I'm sure if you listen what I have to say you'll change your mind about pressing that button...We've always had great respect for the noble red man. Let's think of the past. Remember when you roamed these great plains with your buffalo. And then came our settlers, and then our solders. Uh, maybe we'd better forget about the past. The present, that's what counts, the present. Let's look at the present. Look what we've given you in the present. These nice, tiny little reservations. Uh, let's talk about the future, Red Cloud. Now, if we take the promises of the past, and join them with the polices of the present, then there is only one thing left to say...Let 'er rip, Red Cloud. Triva *This is one episode when 86 and 99 fail in their mission...! Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without KAOS